Happy Valentine's Day
by Sthe Maquiavel
Summary: Sasuke só queria tirar o dia de folga para relaxar e descansar. Mas conhecendo a data do feriado e suas vizinhas como ele conhecia, sabia que era uma meta quase impossível. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com uma morena de olhos verdes em sua porta? Talvez Valentine's Day não fosse tão ruim assim...


O moreno nunca pensou que teria seu grande dia de paz e sossego em uma data como aquela.

Valentine's Days, o famoso dia dos namorados.

Andava simplesmente muito estressado ultimamente, com a cabeça a mil, mal humorado e nada de bem com a vida. E odiava aquela data como ninguém. Era cansativo ver tanto cartaz na rua, pessoas lhe oferecendo flores, bombons, como se ele tivesse alguém para lhe dar todas aquelas frescuras. Casais se pegando aqui e ali, os restaurantes e cinemas cheios, músicas enjoadas, cheiro de vela aromatizada no ar. ARGH! Odiava aquilo tudo, era enjoativo e irritante!

Mas aquele dia era diferente. Oh se era. Sempre trabalhava durante aquela data comemorativa, mesmo sendo um feriado nacional ali nos EUA, mas era melhor ficar enfurnado no escritório á ficar no meio de toda aquela melação.

Porém como todo ser humano, o trabalho estava sendo exaustivo demais, cansativo demais, estressante demais. O moreno simplesmente não aguentava mais toda aquela mesma gente, todo aquele assédio da imprensa, todo abuso do chefe, que achava que só por que ele não tinha uma vida social, podia lhe encher de trabalhos e mais trabalhos.

Então havia batido na mesa e retomado seus direitos. Era feriado! Ele ficaria em casa!

É claro que isso surpreendeu seu tão amado chefe —sintam a ironia —mas o mesmo nada podia fazer, era um direito de todo funcionário. Voltou para casa com um peso a menos nos ombros, pensando em somente relaxar.

_Se trancar em casa e relaxar. _

Tomou um daqueles banhos demorados — ele quem pagava as contas mesmo —, vestiu sua roupa mais velha e confortável. Uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa regata branca. Prendeu aquela franja que já estava o incomodando com um clipe de cabelo, fez pipoca amanteigada com bacon, pegou um litrão de refrigerante e mandou sua dieta e alimentação saudável para a pu** que par**, e se jogou em seu sofá confortável e macio, ligou sua televisão de 42 polegadas e escolheu o melhor filme que tinha em seu HD. Pronto. Ali começava o feriado perfeito.

Era o que ele achava, até a campainha soar em pleno 5 minutos de filme, céus, ainda nem havia passado todos os trailers e já tinha gente batendo em sua casa. Esperava seriamente que não fosse alguma de suas vizinhas querendo lhe dar bombons. Se bem que, até que aceitava os bombons, se fossem seus favoritos, mas duvidava que alguém fosse descobrir de qual bombom Uchiha Sasuke, o cara que detestava doces, gostava. Era uma chance de uma em um milhão.

E como se tivesse jogado pedras e cuspido na santa cruz, se deparou com uma cabeleira rosa no momento em que abriu a porta e soltou um suspiro cansado.

Como aquelas pessoas descobriam se estaria ou não em casa, ele não sabia. Mas as famosas Sasuketes eram piores do que fãs de bandinhas famosas. Colavam em seu pé como chicletes da cor do cabelo daquela testuda irritante.

Já não podia ser considerado um poço de gentileza, e aquela pessoa a frente querendo interromper seu precioso feriado de relaxamento, como havia o nomeado, não poderia o enfrentar em pior momento.

—Olá Sasuke-kun. —a rosada sorriu e o moreno segurou para não bufar. —Como hoje é feriado e um dia especial, eu gostaria de sa…—o moreno a interrompeu curto e grosso.

—Não! —jogou o peso do corpo sobre o outro joelho já cansado de ficar em pé.

—Mas você nem esperou eu terminar de falar. —ela bradou angustiada.

—Para que? Já sei o que queria dizer. E a resposta é 'não'. Agora se me der licença. —foi fechando a porta, mas a mesma pôs a mão na frente impedindo. Massageou as têmporas fitando-a despreciado.

—Por favor Sasuke-Kun, podemos fazer o que você quiser. —deu um falso sorriso inocente, deixando bem clara suas intenções e mordendo o lábio inferior tentando ser sexy.

Dizia ou não que aquilo estava sendo uma tentativa muito falha?

"Ela se iluda" pensou e sorriu debochado.

—Não, e mesmo se fosse isso que eu quisesse, com certeza escolheria algo muito melhor. —a cara da Haruno se fechou. —Agora se me der licença, querendo ou não. —fechou a porta satisfeito consigo mesmo. Esperava que depois dessa ela ao menos se tocasse e se a Haruno tivesse ao menos um pingo de amor próprio, ela o deixaria em paz.

Voltou para seu sofá dos deuses, pegou sua pipoca e deu play no filme novamente. Mesmo aqueles trailers sendo antigos, de filmes que já tinham lançado, ele gostava de assistir.

E quando ele finalmente havia se afundado em seu sofá em uma posição estranha, mas confortável, olhando o filme finalmente começar, a campainha foi tocada novamente.

Respirou fundo, contou até dez mentalmente e deu pause no filme novamente, enquanto se levantava e ia atender a porta. Desta vez ele deve ter sido Judas em uma vida passada.

—Karin. —sussurrou a contragosto revirando os orbes negros. A ruiva a sua frente abriu um largo sorriso enquanto ajeitava os óculos sobre o rosto.

—Sasu…kun. —disse aquele apelido irritante e de forma lenta, tentando ser sensual. Sério, aquelas meninas não se olhavam no espelho?

—O que foi? —foi direto.

—Você não gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo? Podemos comer morango com chocolate, eu posso te dar um banho, podemos andar de mãos dadas e…—ela estava falando tão rápido que o mesmo não compreendia nada.

—Espera…. —tentou contê-la, mas a ruiva continuava tagarelando. Não aguentou e bateu a porta na cara dela, passando as mãos pelo rosto de forma cansada e voltando para seu sofá. Ficou encarando a porta com um misto de ódio e…é, somente ódio.

Esperou uns minutos e nada. Estava livre. Sorriu de leve e deu play no filme, pegando o refrigerante e fazendo uma careta. Não estava tão gelado quanto antes. Também pudera né.

Quando o levou a boca, a campainha soou novamente. Se levantou tão irritado, que nem se incomodou em pausar o filme ou não, foi a passos duros ate a porta e a abriu em um rompante.

—O QUE É AGORA? —gritou e depois recuou com a visão.

—Nossa. Quanto estresse para um feriado. —a mulher a sua frente deu um sorriso cínico, tranquila. Piscou atordoado e se recompôs, coçando a garganta.

—Uhum, então… Ayame. —ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

—Ok, fui! —virou-se saindo do hall da casa descendo as escadas. O moreno só teve tempo de piscar os olhos e levantar o braço a chamando.

—Não! Espere! —ela parou, mas não se virou.

—É que... Tinha umas pessoas me perturbando anteriormente e eu achei que fosse uma delas.

—Isso tudo é para não ter de dizer "desculpe"? —ela virou somente o rosto, com aquele sorriso zombeteiro dela, que era extremamente irritante e sexy.

"Que?" pensou sacudindo a cabeça e estalou a língua.

—O que veio fazer aqui? —era a pergunta que latejava sua cabeça.

Ayame Martinez. Uma colega de trabalho. Era executiva chefe. Quem a olhava não dizia. Somente pelo temperamento forte da morena. Meio rebelde, moleca, debochada com quer que fosse tentando dar uma de engraçadinho para cima dela. Irônica, cínica e ainda sim mulher. Com seu humor tendo altos e baixos. Às vezes pensava que ela era meio bipolar. De qualquer maneira. Fora uma das únicas mulheres que não deu bola para ele.

Sempre ignorava suas tentativas de 'acasalamento'. Para não dizer que levava altos foras dela. Independente e feminista. Totalmente seu oposto e parecia que ela não perdia a oportunidade de o provocar quando podia. Não provocar do jeito de querer chamar sua atenção, mas de perturba-lo mesmo. Alfinetar e ver quando perderia ou não a postura e quando conseguia, somente sorria e saia de cena. Era irritante. E mais irritante ainda ele se sentir atraída por aquele tipo de mulher.

—Vim perturba-lo, já que também estou de folga. —ele piscou duas vezes, então abriu a boca. Não importava o quão atraente e quão fosse sua vontade de agarrá-la, ninguém. NINGUEM, tiraria seu direito de relaxar aquele dia.

—Mas não mesmo. —cruzou os braços sobre o peito, tentando soar ameaçador. Ela sorriu e voltou ao hall, o empurrando e entrando na casa.

—Tarde demais. —respondeu antes de se jogar em seu sofá.

Ah é, aquela era uma das 'qualidades' da morena dos olhos verdes. Super folgada.

—Eu te trouxe algo, mas não vou te dar agora. —ela mostrou a sacola sorrindo que nem criança levada.

Ela sabia que ele era extremamente curioso.

—Avatar? —ela fitava a televisão. —Meio ultrapassado, mas bom. —se livrou dos coturnos que usava e pôs as pernas para o alto.

Então que o moreno parou um segundo para notá-la. Estava acostumado a vê-la vestida formalmente. Com aquelas saias de cintura alta, ou saias longas, blusas sociais, blazers e coletes. Saltos altos e etc. e agora notando bem a morena usava um short jeans nem tão curto, nem tão longo, que apertava bem suas coxas torneadas, camisa folgada, como aquelas que as mulheres usam para fazer malhação, os coturnos e as madeixas castanhas longas soltas, indo ate a cintura.

Tinha uma paixão por cabelos longos. Lembrava que isso lhe deu muita dor de cabeça na adolescência quando as Sasuketes descobriram e ele teve de desmentir uma verdade.

Estalou a língua e tentou espiar a bolsa, mas ela puxou e negou com a cabeça.

—Nana, sossega aí moreno. —bufou e sentou-se no sofá, ela já havia pego sua bacia de pipoca e voltado o filme para o começo. Não teve outra coisa a fazer a não se jogar ao lado dela e assistir ao filme.

No meio do filme a morena já estava praticamente deitada no sofá, com as pernas em cima de si, a cabeça pendendo para fora do sofá junto com um dos braços, tacando pipoca em cima dele e com cara de tédio.

—Ayame, eu estou tentando olhar o filme. —grunhiu. Na verdade não conseguia pensar direito com as pernas dela em cima das dele. Olhar aquela pele morena de sol e pensar que era a cor natural dela, tinha vontade de apertar, morder e….

Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos novamente.

—Aposto que já viu esse filme diversas vezes.

—Sim, mas isso não te dá o direito de não me deixar vê-lo novamente. —ela bufou e se sentou e ele quase pode respirar novamente quando ela se afastou.

—O que tem de bom aí? —e se levantou indo para sua cozinha. O moreno ralhou alguma coisa e foi atrás dela.

—Da para parar de ser tão folgada? —tomou a lata de leite condensado das mãos dela.

—É assim que trata seus convidados Sasuke? —ela o repreendeu com um olhar divertido.

—Não, mas tem uma pequena diferença. Eu não te convidei, você que invadiu minha casa. —a resposta não pareceu incomodá-la.

—Ok, então você faz o brigadeiro. —pegou suco na geladeira e sentou-se no balcão.

—Que? —perguntou indignado.

—Oras, eu que ia fazer, mas já que não fui convidada, voce quem faz. —deu de ombros. —Hnm, isso é bom. É pêssego? —estalou a língua, então uma ideia o surgiu.

—Só faço o brigadeiro se você me der o que trouxe para mim. —ela o fitou descrente e depois revirou os olhos verdes.

-Abusado.

—Oh só quem fala!

—Ok ok, eu de dou, ou vai mesmo derreter. —franziu a testa confuso e mais curioso ainda e a seguiu para fora da cozinha. Ela pegou a bolsa e retirou uma caixa de bombom. O moreno conteve a vontade de bufar.

—Abre antes de reclamar senhor rabugento. —ela sorriu e o moreno pegou a caixa. Era diferente, não parecia de nenhuma loja de bombons. Quando abriu teve uma surpresa. De fato não era de uma única loja de bombons, tinha bombons diferenciados e de diversos sabores que ele gostava.

Lembram-se da chance de um em um milhão da pessoa descobrir de qual chocolate ele gostava? Bem, Ayame havia sido aquela pessoa.

Ali tinha bombom Gianduia, com pistache, outras com caramelo. Sabores brasileiros como bombom recheado com fruta de açaí e bacuri. E alguns mais exóticos com trufa de curry com crocante de castanha do Pará e uísque. Recheio de licor de cereja e trufado com framboesa e chocolate branco. Ele poderia babar agora.

—Onde achou isso? —voltou a olha-la e ela somente deu de ombros.

-Tenho meus contatos. -Sorriu de canto.

—Como descobriu? —perguntou desconfiado. A morena não parecia alguém que se metia na via alheia dos outros.

—Não descobri. —ela deu de ombros. —Imaginei que gostava de coisas exóticas e diferentes. —pegou um dos bombons e sentou-se no sofá novamente dando uma mordida. Licor de cereja escorregou pelo canto dos lábios dela e o moreno desviou o olhar. —Até que isso é bom. —ela deitou-se esparramada de novo e levantou os olhos para ele. —Agora eu quero meu brigadeiro. —o moreno estalou a língua.

—Sonha. —largou a caixa de bombom e deitou-se sobre ela. —Eu quero outra coisa agora.

—Imaginei que já tinha deixado bem claro sobre suas intenções. —ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Sim, mas eu sou uma pessoa persistente. —sorriu cínico e tomou os lábios da morena antes de uma resposta. Tinha gosto de chocolate com licor de cereja. O mais irônico era que detestava cereja, mas adorava aquele licor. Agora gostava ainda mais.

Como já esperava, a morena o empurrou e o fitou com um olhar que até o momento desconhecia e não sabia desvendar.

"Essa mulher sempre me surpreende" pensou e abriu um sorriso.

—O que?

—Sabe que sou sua chefe, não sabe? —bem, eles tinham um chefe, mas a morena estava em um cargo maior que o dele e poderia sim mandar nele ou demiti-lo se quisesse, mas isso não o intimidou.

—Sim, mas não estamos no ambiente de trabalho, estamos? —ela cerrou os olhos. Aquela expressão séria dela a deixava sexy demais. Havia acabado de descobrir que era muito bom provocá-la também.

Conheciam-se há mais de dois anos e não era a primeira vez que a morena ia até sua casa, mas nas ultimas vezes não foram por vontade própria dela.

—Não está querendo jogar comigo, está Uchiha? —ele sorriu pelo sobrenome.

—Já estou jogando Martinez. —e mordeu o lábio inferior dela o sugando. Ela não reagiu e ele conteve sorrir com isso. Ela era durona e ela estava esperando ver até onde ele iria. Levantou os braços dela acima da cabeça da mesma segurando pelos pulsos com uma das mãos, a outra ele adentrou a blusa folgada dela. Soltou os lábios dela, descendo os beijos para o pescoço, onde lambeu e mordiscou, sentindo a pele dela ficar arrepiada ao toque, desceu um pouco mais aos ombros e marcou ali um chupão. Depois pensou um pouco melhor e voltou ao pescoço marcando outro. Só para deixar claro a quem ela pertencia caso algum engraçadinho batesse o olho.

Ela continuava quieta, mas já conseguia notar sua respiração descompassada. Então voltou a beijá-la, pondo o braço dela por sobre seu pescoço e ela enlaçou o mesmo. Entreabriu mais as pernas dela, encaixando-se ali e fez o que tinha vontade de fazer um tempo.

Apalpou a coxa dela com força, alisando sua perna descendo e depois subindo, segurando no cós do short e o puxando. Ela riu parando o beijo e ele a olhou curioso.

—Vai com calma aí, garoto. —ele estalou a língua, mas sorriu e pegou o controle que estava à seu alcance aumento o volume da televisão e voltando a olhá-la. Ela somente arqueou uma sobrancelha debochada.

Céus ele odiava e amava aquilo ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que só estava no controle por que ela queria. Ayame era controladora demais e não confiava muito nos homens, gostava dela mesma de fazer as coisas da forma certa, então aquilo já era um ponto de confiança. Ou talvez um teste.

Jogou a duvida para o canto mais escuro de sua mente e voltou a observá-la.

—Você é linda. —sussurrou.

—E você um idiota. —ele sorriu de canto e puxou a blusa dela para cima, deixando-a com o sutiã.

_Por enquanto.._

Voltou a passear as mãos pelo corpo dela, sentindo a pele macia e quente e apalpou um de seus seios por cima do tecido. Ayame revirou os olhos e segurou o rosto do moreno o beijando com força e brutalidade incomuns até a ela mesmo. Como que com desejo de machucá-lo por ele ser tão lerdo.

E o que mais a irritou? Ele correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, de um jeito safado, completamente entregue.

Ela segurou na barra de sua camisa e a levantou, o despindo da primeira peça. O moreno então se achou no direito de retribuir e soltou o fecho de seu sutiã.

A morena ia dizer algo, quando notou que estavam deitados sobre o tapete da sala. Quando foram parar ali? Ignorou a pergunta quando sentiu a língua do moreno em um de seus seios.

"Filho da puta!" conteve um gemido mordendo o lábio inferior e afundando os dedos nos fios negros dele, soltando o grampo que prendia a franja e o jogando em algum canto. O puxou para cima sorrindo de forma provocativa enquanto o beijava no canto dos lábios e depois em seu pescoço.

A epiderme branca ficando avermelhada à medida que ela ia mordiscando e lambendo. Ela era tão branquinho, que sabia que aquelas marcas ficariam roxas depois.

Sasuke mantinha aboca entreaberta, sentindo o pulso acelerar à medida que aquela brincadeira ficava mais quente. Há quanto tempo ele não se sentia assim?

A morena puxou a calça dele para baixo e ele a ajudou, livrando-se dela e juntando-a a pilha de roupas que já estava se formando. O sugou em um ponto do pescoço e ele soltou um lamurio extasiado.

Ele gostaria de ter a boca dela em outro ponto agora, mas era melhor irem com calma na primeira vez.

Aproveitou um minuto de distração para abrir o short dela e o puxar de uma única vez para baixo, retirando-o.

Se ele estava querendo um dia de relaxamento, certamente havia conseguido. As horas passaram de tal maneira que o moreno nem se quer havia sentido.

Quando se deram conta, já havia passado das dez da noite. Estavam deitados sobre o carpete da sala, ela fitando o teto e ele brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

A manhã, a tarde e a noite toda haviam sido incríveis, mas uma pergunta assolava sua cabeça agora que estavam simplesmente em silêncio.

—Ayame…—começou, ela somente resmungou algo, sem olhá-lo. —O que exatamente você veio fazer aqui? —cerrou os olhos.

Se a morena nunca havia caído em sua laia e papo furado, por que simplesmente apareceria em sua casa para perturbá-lo? Não fazia sentido.

No fundo, esperava que ela finalmente havia ido para vê-lo, para se entregar a ele. Mas conhecendo a morena como conhecia, tinha lá suas dúvidas.

Ela sorriu de canto e virou o rosto um pouco para si.

—Quer a verdade? —seu coração por um momento falhou uma batida, então com medo de que sua voz saísse falhada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

—Meu carro quebrou. —cerrou os orbes negros, mas esperou ela continuar. —À umas três quadras daqui, como é feriado tem poucas oficinas funcionando e eu não consegui ligar para o reboque, sua casa era a mais próxima. —sorriu voltando a olhar o teto. —Sem ressentimentos?

O moreno passou a língua pelos lábios sentindo-os secos.

Por que aquilo havia o afetado, afinal?

Estalou a língua e se deitou de costas, fitando o teto que nem ela. ouviu o som da risada dela e depois a morena sobre si, o cabelo longo dela caindo ao seu lado em cascata.

—Não faz essa carinha. Não foi tão ruim, foi? —desviou o olhar e negou. —Então... —podia sentir que ela sorria.

—Quer dizer que podemos repetir a dose outro dia desses? —sorriu malicioso voltando a olhá-la, porem com uma expectativa que ate ele mesmo desconhecia. Ela ficou em silencio por uns segundos, suspirou pesado, e concordou com a cabeça.

—Ok. —alargou mais o sorriso. —Mas…—fez uma careta. —Eu não sou suas vadias ou qualquer uma que você pega nesses puteiros, muito menos um troféu, o que acontecer entre nós, fica entre nós.

—Fechado!

—Aceitou rápido demais. —ela arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiada e o moreno inverteu as posições.

—No momento minha cara Martinez, á somente um bombom em todo mundo que eu quero provar.

—Isso foi tosco. —ela riu.

—Você não é romântica! —bufou e ela continuava rindo.

—E você é?

—Eu sou um galã. —se gabou fazendo pose.

—Sim sim, agora cale a boca e faça algo que preste. —ela sussurrou fitando-o nos olhos.

—A seu dispor. —colou os lábios em mais um beijo que acarretaria uma noite agitada e prazerosa.


End file.
